Morton Koopa Jr.
Morton Koopa Jr. is the second youngest of the seven Koopalings and a recurring antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Morton is the member of the Koopalings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser. He has his orignal voice, but later switches to be dumb and illierate in his personality. He and his siblings are originally considered to be Bowser's children in Season 1-2 of Super Mario Bros.. In Season 3, he and his siblings are not Bowser's children; they are his minions, leaving Bowser Jr. as his only child when you look up to another Super Mario Wiki. Appearances ''Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Morton appears in the movie as one of the supporting antagonists. At Mario's birthday, Morton and the rest of the Koopalings jump out of the presents and steal Princess Peach. They successfully escape into the airship to fly away. Later on, Morton goes with Larry to interrogate Yellow Toad (keeping the secret) about the antidote for Bowser until Luigi and Sonic arrive, and the two Koopalings escape into the pipe. At Bowser's Castle, he and Larry report back with the other Koopalings and are sent by Bowser to search for five mushrooms of the legendary Incredible Star. While searching, Larry and Morton use the map to look for mushrooms, but don't know which location to go. Mario and Yoda trick the Koopalings to bring the map into Pooh the Grizzly Bear's cave when Yoda is using the force.They run away by the bear's anger. At DK's Island, Larry and Morton find the mushroom from the toilet and encounter Mario and Yoda into battle, but both are defeated by Mario who recovers the mushroom. At the film's resolution, Morton escapes into the pipe with Ludwig, Roy, and Pain and Panic. Super Mario Bros. Morton appears in the series as one of the recurring seven villains. He later switched his voice to be dumb with his grammars and intelligence. In ''The Imbecile, Morton serves as a protagonist villain. He single-handedly wants to destroy the Mario Bros, but often gets outsmarted by the actual plumbers and their friends after beating up the fake ones that reveals to be his siblings. ''Koopalings Attack! Morton Koopa Jr. is set to appear in the upcoming prequel as one of the seven primary antagonists before the events of the whole series. Details Morton's details from ''The Star Hero are listed below: ''Weaknesses'' *'Damaged by Combat Finishers' - Can be injuried by Combat Finishers. ''Strengths'' *'Ground Pound' - Slams the ground harder causing damage in a radius. *'Battle-Hardened' - Harder to defeat, and may require to be finished. *'Fearless' - Cannot be terrified, never flees. Video Appearances Trivia *Morton is the only Koopaling who is black and very dumb. *Morton switches his voice to be dumb in his grammar for the rest of the series. *His details are similar to the orcs' thing from Shadow of Mordor. *Morton is referred to as the Toiletnator from Codename: Kids Next Door. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Koopas Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Unique Characters Category:Monsters Category:Preteens Category:Revived Characters Category:Animals Category:Bosses Category:Magicians Category:Anthropomorphic Characters